falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sawed-off shotgun (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =4 |value =1950 |baseid = (Button man's) }} The sawed-off shotgun is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The sawed-off shotgun is a break action, 12 gauge shotgun with most of the original barrel and stock removed to make it smaller and more easily concealed at the expense of range. Pulling the trigger fires both barrels at once, unleashing 14 pellets instead of the typical 7. While its damage-per-second is low, it inflicts incredible burst damage at close range. The shotgun's base damage in Fallout: New Vegas is double that of its counterpart in Fallout 3 - in fact, it inflicts more damage per shot than any other non-unique shotgun (Big Boomer inflicts an extra 20 points), and is second only to the anti-materiel rifle as the most powerful non-unique conventional firearm in the game. However, its incredible damage is offset by the fact that it has an extremely wide spread, the highest in the game. In addition, because it fires both barrels at once it wears out fast, eats up more ammo than other shotguns, and must be reloaded after each shot, leaving the player vulnerable between shootings (even with its fast reload speed). Thus, the shotgun is best utilized as an unconventional melee weapon rather than a gun: used either in cramped quarters such as tunnels and caves, or taken out to finish off a charging enemy before they get too close. Furthermore, it is also considered an improved holdout weapon, and can be concealed and carried into weapon-free locations, so long as your Sneak skill is 50 or greater. Durability The sawed-off shotgun can fire a total of about 395 times, or 790 standard rounds, the equivalent of 395 reloads, from full condition before breaking. This amount is exactly the same as its unique variant. Variant * Big Boomer, a unique variant carried by Old Lady Gibson. * Special one used by Button man, which consumes magical companion ammo. Comparison Locations * HELIOS One - one can sometimes be found (50% chance) in a toolbox in the pool table room. * Atomic Wrangler casino - there is a gun case in the back room behind the bar. Two sawed-off shotguns can be found, as well as some shells. * Jessup carries a sawed-off shotgun. * Gun Runners - can be purchased from vendortron. * Sawed-off shotguns are carried by the bartenders at The Tops and Gomorrah casinos. * One can be received from Heck Gunderson during the quest Beyond the Beef. Right after contact with Chauncey, head back to Heck and tell him that his son was kidnapped and is being held in the hotel. * Samuel Cooke carries a sawed-off shotgun. * Should the player help Cachino kill Big Sal and Nero during How Little We Know, he'll hand the player a sawed-off and thirty 12 gauge Magnum shells when Nero's office is entered. * Sloan - in the worker barracks, in an easy-locked cabinet. Must be stolen. * Ralph of Mick & Ralph's carries a nearly 100% condition sawed-off shotgun. * Mick at Mick & Ralph's sells sawed-off shotguns, once the player passes a Speech check of 30 to gain access to his secret stash. * Randomly carried by Fiends. Bugs When in first person the weapon looks fine, but in third person, the barrels can be dettached from the grip. Sounds Gallery SawedOffShotgunCA.jpg|Sawed-off shotgun concept art by Adam Adamowicz SShotgunCA1.jpg SShotgunCA2.jpg SShotgunCA3.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons de:Abgesägte Schrotflinte (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Escopeta recortada (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Обрез (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Обріз (Fallout: New Vegas)